Botanical classification: Hosta.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of plaintain lily that is grown for its vigorous growth, white flowers and thick, furrowed, variegated leaves. The new cultivar is known botanically as Hosta and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hickory, N.C. in 1998 as a sport of the parent plant Hosta sieboldiana  xe2x80x98Elegansxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 was selected, by the inventor, for its unique variegated leaves with wide blue-green margins and narrow cream-white centers. As a young plant the leaves are blue-green with golden centers and as the plant matures the leaf centers become cream-white and the margins darken. The plant most similar to xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 are the parent plant Hosta sieboldiana xe2x80x98Elegansxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Hosta xe2x80x98Dream Weaverxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Elegansxe2x80x99 in its bluer, thicker leaves and its variegation that exhibits a wider green margin and narrow cream-white center. xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 also grows more vigorously than the parent plant xe2x80x98Elegansxe2x80x99, which is slow-growing. xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 is suitable for planting in full shade or partial shade. xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Dream weaverxe2x80x99 in that it has leaves with a wider margin and narrower cream-white center. The leaves of xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 are more deeply furrowed than those of xe2x80x98Dream Weaverxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hickory, N.C. in 1998 using tip cuttings. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish the new cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Hosta xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 exhibits large, furrowed leaves.
2. The leaves of Hosta xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 are bluer and thicker than the parent plant.
3. Hosta xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 exhibits leaves with blue-green margins and golden centers in spring that turn to cream-white centers as the plant matures.
4. Hosta xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 exhibits white flowers in late spring.
5. Hosta xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 is a vigorous grower.
6. Hosta xe2x80x98Thunderboltxe2x80x99 is hardy in USDA Zones 3-8.